Monsters With Children
by Kumomi
Summary: Remus and Dora are doing a little more than snuggling when they are suddenly interrupted. I don't own Harry Potter. Please review!


"Ahh, Remus-"

"Yes love?"

"That feels so _good_"

Remus smirked into the curve of his wife's neck. "Does it really? How good does it feel love, tell me..." he trailed off there, hypnotized as he watched Nymphadora's back arch away from his chest towards the hand that was tugging on her nipple. "Remus-" she managed to choke out, her eyes fluttering closed and more soft moans escaped her swollen pink lips.

"Tell me" he rasped again, squeezing the breast that fit so snuggly in his palm. "Oh Remus, it feels-" she whimpered, her speech broken as she bucked her hip backwards into his erection. Briefly, Remus reveled in the feel of Dora's shapely bottom grinding against him through the thin cloth of his boxers.

However, that pleasure was short lived as he once again focused on his wife body. Remus slid his free hand over Tonks' stomach, flattening her against his own muscled frame. Her body was shaking slightly, probably because of where his hand was placed. "Remus, _please_" Dora moaned against their sheets. She moved her body upwards from where she laid next to him on her side, seeking to move his hand lower between her thighs.

Remus nipped at her ear in reprimand. Aiming to tease, he sucked the sensitive spot on her neck while he resumed his handiwork on her breast. Nymphadora quivered as she felt her husband's hand slide further down her belly, over the brown tuff of hair between her legs, and quickly ducking between her thighs. It was there that his hand rested, against the smooth skin of her thigh, not moving. At all.

The warmth of his hand's presence so close to where she wanted his hand to be drew her in and out of focus. Tonks actually whined, lifting her leg slightly and jerking her body downwards. Her plan hadn't worked, since his hand had moved along with her body stuck in the same place on her inner thigh. Remus brushed his lips alongside her temple, leaning close to her ear.

"Patience" he murmured. Then, his hand moved so that he was cupping Dora's sopping sex. She bit her lip, forcing back a delirious groan when Remus ground the heel of his palm into her clit. His fingers separated her folds and, oh so slowly, one slipped inside her body. "Yes!" Tonks hissed.

Remus chuckled at how desperate Dora looked as she writhed in his arms. He added a second finger inside her, stretching and curving them until Nymphadora was a blathering mess, mindlessly shoving her hips downwards. Pressing delicate kisses along the back of her neck, the hand that was idly playing with Dora's breast moved so that Remus was hugging her to him.

Using his strength he once again molded her against his front, stilling her wild thrusting movements. Dora was very vocal about his frozen fingers, groaning loud and long as she struggled to move again. She was so close, if just kept going she would-

"Calm down Dora, just breathe." She felt him whisper into her hair.

"But, Remus- I need you…" Mentally, she scolded herself for sounding so desperate.

"I know love, just be still." Tonks fought to do as he asked, evening out her panting breaths and relaxing her body.

"Good girl" Remus praised, smiling as he continued sniffing her hair.

At those words, and the deep gruff tone they were said in, Tonks couldn't help the slight clench of her muscles around his fingers. She felt Remus shift against her back, moving so that he now rested on his elbow, staring down at her. Curiosity bluntly showed in Dora's eyes, but the only response she got in return was a small reassuring smile. Slowly, that smile turned into a sort of feral smirk.

Remus leaned down and breathed softly in her ear, "Come Dora"

Abruptly he twisted his fingers inside her, jabbing at the soft sensitive part inside Tonks. His thumb rubbed her clit, and Dora couldn't breathe. Her eyes slammed shut, her back arched high, and a loud passionate cry was torn from her throat. Remus watched every moment of his wife's undoing. He could feel her around his fingers, squeezing and sucking them further into her body.

Lupin continued moving his fingers throughout her climax; spreading them apart when her body tightened, drawing circles around her clit with his thumb, and rhythmically pressing against the soft wall of tissue that had her keening from over stimulation.

Gradually, Nymphadora came down from her high. Remus' fingers had slowed, drawing out the final pulses of her body until she was limp and exhausted beneath him. His fingers came out of her with a wet squelch; her body shuddered at the loss. Feather light kisses were scattered across her face and neck.

Weakly, she moved her arms to grab his hair and tug him towards her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue as it swept over hers, and along the roof of her mouth. When he separated their mouths for air, she wrinkled her nose in distaste and confusion. Remus chuckled apologetically; then raised his hand back towards his mouth to suckle his fingers.

"Gross" Tonks muttered halfheartedly before sighing.

"But you taste delicious love" Remus replied after a quiet popping sound signaled that he had finished his tasting.

His now saliva coated fingers moved across her collar bone, all the way down to the breast he had been toying with earlier. Dora bit her lip as he played with the slick nipple, lightly rubbing between two fingers. She grinned, reaching up to cradle his face in her hands.

"This time," Tonks started, threading her fingers into the soft hairs on the back of his neck, "I want you in me."

Remus growled low in the back of his throat, leaning forward to capture her lips with his own. His hands were at her thighs now, spreading them open and fitting himself between them. He pressed against her warmth, burying himself in her neck as he pressed deeper-

"Mommy?" a small timid voice called from behind their bedroom door.

Both parents froze.

"Daddy, are you awake?" the timid voice was slightly louder now, and was followed by a few knocks on the door. Nymphadora pushed Remus out of her way, the palm of her hand rolling him on his back. She scrambled to get up, snatching her robe off the floor and padding quickly across the floor. When she opened her bedroom door, Teddy Lupin stood before her, his small 5-year-old frame hunched over.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Dora asked. It wasn't everyday your son was up at 3 a.m. knocking on your door.

"I had another nightmare Mommy. This crazy lady waving around a stick, and there was this green light, and then I couldn't find you, but I found Daddy and he was really pale and cold and-" Teddy was hands were shaking as he recalled the images that had awoken him.

"There there, it's alright; it was just a dream Teddy." Tonks said gently, reaching down to cart her fingers through his thick mess of bed hair. Teddy shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, biting his lower lip. Dora raised an eyebrow in question, and then smiled in realization.

"Do you want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight Teddy?" she asked. He nodded frantically.

"Okay, come on then." Tonks moved aside and Teddy bounded into the room, jumping on the bed and snuggling into the covers. A heated blush spread across her face as the flood of feelings that had just occurred on that bed rushed to her. Teddy laughed aloud. "Mommy, your hair went purple!"

Nymphadora took a deep breath to quell her emotions.

"Where's Daddy?" the small boy asked, searching around the bed as if his father was hiding. Dora's eyes flickered towards the bathroom, and a small wave of guilt hit her.

"He'll be out in a minute. Which side do you want to sleep on?" Tonks climbed under the covers with her son.

"The middle!" Teddy squealed in excitement. Her eyes rolled playfully at his behavior, and she settled herself on the left side of her bed. It was a minute or two later that the bathroom door opened and a dark shadowed figure snuck under the sheets. Teddy nearly jumped out of his skin when his father grabbed his ankle and tugged.

"How come you get to be in the middle again?" Remus questioned, smiling as his son threw a pillow towards him.

"I called it first!" Teddy beamed, and then settled back against his mother to resume his interrupted sleep. Remus laid down on the right side of the bed, feeling Teddy cuddle in between the two bodies surrounding him.

Remus looked over to see Dora still had one eye open, apologies and all displayed in plain sight. He smile comfortingly; though he hadn't been able to make love with his wife, the fact that she had still gotten her pleasure was more than enough.

Reaching over Teddy's softly snoring form, Dora enter twined her and Remus' hands together, shifting on the pillows and shutting her eyes for sleep. Hopefully, tomorrow, they could have there alone time with no interruptions.


End file.
